The current application is the competing renewal of an award funded under the NIH Roadmap Initiative, which heralded the beginning of a new era for the Physiology Course at the Marine Biological Laboratory (MBL) in 2004. The mission of this newly focused course is to provide interdisciplinary training in cell physiology, anticipating future developments that we believe will be important in the next 20 years. We, and many others, see a key challenge for the future in quantitative analysis and computational modeling of cell physiology. The MBL Physiology Course will provide a unique interdisciplinary training environment and research program to meet this challenge. It is our vision that the Course will bring together biological and physical/computational scientists, both in the faculty and student body to study and work together on current exciting problems in cell physiology. The Course design consists of three threads: cell motility;cell division and signaling accompanied by computational analysis that will span three 2-week sessions. These sessions will promote learning by practice with a particular emphasis on stimulating experimental creativity and interdisciplinary approaches. The co-directors for the Course, Ron Vale and Tim Mitchison, are leading cell biologists with strong training records. They have assembled an outstanding faculty, which includes teachers with backgrounds in cellular physiology, physics, engineering and computational science. In addition, the co-directors have added a group of distinguished visiting scholars and members of the MBL scientific community to provide additional training. We will continue to strive to make this Course a recognized venue for interdisciplinary training where experimental and physical/computational scientists gather to teach others their philosophies and approaches. In this application we request support for continuation of this exciting endeavor. Significant advances in biology are often made through collaborations at the interface between disciplines. This can and has lead to an understanding in details of normal cellular function and how this can go awry in disease. Hopefully this will also lead to new therapies and cures. The Physiology Course offered annually at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, MA since 1899 provides advanced graduate level training in an interdisciplinary environment at the interface between biology and physics. Students learn in an intensive lecture-laboratory setting: biologists are taught how to use computer modeling and physicists are taught microscopy and other tools of biology. Based on our past experience we know that future students from this Course will make significant contributions to our understanding of basic cellular processes. This proposal requests continuation of support for the Physiology Course in Woods Hole.